


Smokin

by Snackmac



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackmac/pseuds/Snackmac
Summary: Underage/rape tag together since age gap. I do not condone underage dating this is just fanfiction writing because I’m bored.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 7





	Smokin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Chapter 1 written on mobile.

— a break after training — Sitting on a bench, a pale hand reaches out for a bento box pulling it into their lap. The teen lifts the lid off panting due to exhaustion. A gruff voice comes from behind “Hey, kid. Drink some water before you pass out or throw up that lunch you’re about to eat.” So called ‘kid’, more like _‘I’m a grown man and can decide for himself but I’m not going to start anything with you.’_ gives off a groan.

”Asuma-sensei, I think I know how to take care of myself. ...and don’t call me kid.”

The man sits by his student sweating a bit to show off some off his muscular chest as his shirt is sticking to his body.

Wip—


End file.
